Technology has been proposed in which plasma-activated surfaces of a chip and a substrate are directly bonded to each other. The chip is bonded to a sheet before being transferred to the substrate. By irradiating UV (ultraviolet) light onto a bonding layer of the sheet, the bonding layer is cured; the bonding force between the chip and the sheet is reduced; and the chip is transferred from the sheet to the substrate.